Author Talk!
by Muffin-Made Insanity
Summary: Chi will interview various Elsword authors and they will have various random conversations that she will post as a 'talk show' of sorts. Got this idea from sifting through my stories and it hit me. Like BOOM. Like a banana peel when you go biking. But enough of that. CLICK HERE DAMMIT :D
1. Anon!

_Announcer: And so, welcome to the first, Author talk! Today's guest is Anon, who stole Chi's WOMMD. This is basically just a story that consists of their childish fighting. So...yeah. Let's just get into this thing._

* * *

**Anon: When did I steal your WOMM- *Looks in my closet* Hmmmm...*Thinks back a long time ago*... I do remem ber having a muffin or something and then hit my head really hard... :)**

**Chi: DAMMIT ANON! *gets out knife muffin blaster***

***Pulls out Muffin Bunker Buster and Muffin Minigun* REVERSE ENGINEERED MUFFIN GUNS! COME AT ME BRAH!**

**Chi:*teleports them away from Anon* I'm the only one with the Muffin Force, Anon. MWHAHAHAHA!**

***Muffin guns teleports to Chi* O_O When could you summon Muffin guns to yo- OOHH! You're like Eve's Code Nemesis being able to have muffin guns teleport to you... wait that means *Looks at my experimental weapons* FFFFFFFFUUUUUUUU! CHI EVEN TOOK MY STATE OF THE ART Muffin Mass Accelerating Cannon or MMAC CANNON! NOOOOOO WE ARE ALL DOOOMMMED!I built it to take out buildings from ranges over 2.5 miles away. And if it got bigger and brought into space... oh god. If you fired that cannon before the targeting system gives an OK to fire, you will mess up some ones day. you might hit a planet or a ship that was behind that planet. May Chi use it wisely *Waves white flag in defeat***  
**  
**

**I WIN! WOOT! *victory dance***

**Me: you win ;_;**

**Chi:I WIN! WOOT! *victory dance***

**Chung: Hey Chi, what is this new muffin taht says do not touch under any circumstances**

**Me: I think that's one of my Nuclear Muffin bombs what ever you do don't to- NO CHUNG YOU IDIOT!**

**Chung: *Pokes***

**Everyone: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUU!**

***reverses time* HAHA! *grabs Chung and throws him into Chi***  
**Chibella: Don't throw this dude at me..I might kill him. *smirk***  
**Chung: Chi!**  
**Chibella: THATS MY CHEST YOU MORON! *slaps***  
**Me: KO!**  
**Anon: ...**

**Blaze: Heeeyyyy does anyone own a Gopher army?**

**Chi: Yes why?**

**Blaze: Well they attacked me aannnnddd...**

**Chi: And what?**

**Blaze: Well lets just say bullets are their weakness...**

**Chi: MY GOPHER ARMY WAS SUPPOSED TO BE UNSTOPPABLE!**

**Anon: ... :/**

**GOD DAMMIT ANON! DIE! *throws knives at Anon while Eve ressurects the gopher army as Nasods***

**Anon: IT WASN'T ME! *Runs from gophers* IT WAS BLAZE!**

**Blaze: Hmm? What? I was only going into self defense mode! Who else wouldn't fight back when they got attacked?**

**Eve: Blaze, you should run.**

**Blaze: Why? *Looks behind eve* O_O**

**Eve: You better run :D**

**Blaze: OOHHH S(CENSORED)!**

**Eve and Nasod Gophers: ATOMIC BLASTER!**

**Chi: LEAVE THEIR EYES FOR ME! IVE GOT SCISSORS!**

**Anon: *Tied upside down* Q_Q I didn't do anything.**

**Blaze:*Tied to an operating table* OH COME ON!**

**Chi: *Demonic laugh* Your eyes are mine :D**

**Raven: Did some one say something in he- O_O**

***Blaze Anon and "Chi" looks over at Raven***

**Raven: Wait... how are you here Chi?**

**"Chi": I've always been here? Why?**

**Raven: 'Cause she is right here. *Drags the real Chi into the room***

**Anon and Raven: O_O How can there be two of you?**

**Chi:Who the f*censored* are you?**

**"Chi": *sweat drops***

**Blaze: Proto help me with these binding will you?**

**Proto: Naahhh I like you were you are *Pecks Blazes cheek***

**Blaze:*Blushes madly**looks up and sees Chung at the door***

**Chung: :O PROTO IS MINE B(CENSORED)**

**Chibella: Nah you're mine Chung *Hugs him***

**Rena and Aisha: O.K WTF is going on in here. Anon is tied up, there are two Chi's, Proto is alone with Blaze strapped to a table, and Chibella is liking Chung!?**

**Chi: This is Chibella..you know..my OC? The emo one?**  
**Chibella: I can't believe you all forgot me. Especially you Chung..you put your hand on my chest earlier..-.-**  
**Chung: Ehehe..**  
**Chi: Now, can we start with the eye gouging?**  
**Blaze and Anon: NOOOOO**

***Blades are getting closer to Anon's and Blaze's eyes***

**Blaze: jeez is this really necesarry!?**

**Anon: I mean really, how am I going to update Blaze's Quest with no eyes?**

**Chung: *Gets strapped to the table next to Blaze* OH COME ON IT WAS BY AN ACCIDENT!**

**Anon: Oh come on,you're even going for the Pikaboy too? Aren't the Pikachu ears too cute?**

**Chibella: *notices Pikachu ears* Awww... o_o you didn't hear anything!**

**Chung:... well I could always do this *activates berserk mode covering his face***

**Anon: =.=**

**Chi: Alright, fine. Anon, you get to go, but if you touch any one of my weapons, BOTH of your eyes are going...along with a finger. Chung, Chibella likes you, and those pika ears are adorable, so you can go. Blaze..TIME TO DIE!**  
***5 minutes later***  
**Chi: *comes out with a blood covered face* I'm done!**  
**Everyone: O.O**

**Chi: *Holds Blazes left eye* AHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHA!**

**Blaze: *Walks out of the room with an eye patch* God that hurt.**

**Everyone: HOW ARE YOU ALIVE!**

**Blaze: Eeeerrrr... would you believe me that the eye Chi is holding is really a Nasod eye?**

**Everyone: No...**

**Proto: *Floats out of the room***

**Anon: Proto did you do anything?**

**Proto:No, nothing much. Ok Blaze you can remove that eye patch now I think it's adjusted.**

**Blaze: *Takes off eye patch revealing a new eye***

**Everyone: OK WTF! This is one weird day**

**Chi: MOTHER BUCKER!**  
**Eve: It's all right, the eye Proto has is in fact, a fake one. I gouged out hers a long time ago~**  
**Proto: Eye contact falls out.**  
**Elsword: *screams like a girl and faints***  
**Aisha: ELSWORD!**  
**Chung: Why do you care?**  
**Aisha: No Reason!**

**Ara: You are a weird group of people.**

***Everyone turns an looks at Ara***

**Chibella: Says the girl with a demon for a brother.**  
**Ara: SHUT IT! I'M NOT THE INSANE ONE!**  
**Chibella: I may be insane, but I don't have Ran for a brother. What was his true name..um..Irrin, or something like that? **  
**Chi: Shut it Chibella. **  
**Chibella: Don't call me that.**

**Ara: oh ya and about that Nasod Gopher army... ya lets say they are also very vulnerable to a spear. Just saying *Rolling her eyes***

**Chibella and Chi: Your eye is next, Ara Han.**

**Ara: Nooooooo!**  
**Rena: Hey, you didn't have your arm amputated off, don't whine like a baby.**  
**Raven: You had WHAT now?**  
**Rena: remember?**  
**Elsword: ...Oh yeah. And Aisha, thanks for the mouth to mouth *wink wink***  
**Aisha: HENTAI!**

***something falls off of Ara***

**Anon: What's this? *Shines light on it* OH SHIT! MUFFIN GRENADE!**

**Chi: Put..the Muffin Grenade down..SLOWLY, OR WE'RE ALL DOOMED.**  
**Chung: Come on Anon..put it down, seriously.**  
**Ara: o.o**

**Anon: ._. I didn't have the Muffin grenade it fell of Ara I SWEAR!**

**Eve: He isn't lying. You should know since I have a life detector**

**Ara: Well I didn't arm or know about that Muffin grenade.**

**Eve *BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP* SHE'S LYING!**

**Chibella: *summons Zentai* That does it. This girl's going down.**

**Ara: *squeaks and hides behind Chung***

**Aisha: Chung! He's mine! *glomps Chung***  
**Elsword: Who do I get?**  
**Chibella: Me, Aisha, or Eve, because Rena's married to Raven.**  
**Raven: *wink wink***

**Chibella:*gives Aisha evil stare***

**Aisha: What? You want him?**

**Chibella: No... maybe *BLushes***

**Aisha: You want him don't you!**

**Chibella: No! No I don't!**

***Aisha Picks Chung up from the ground and get him close to Chibella***

**Aisha: *Whispers to Rena***

***Aisha gets behind Chung and Rena behind Chibella***

**Chibella and Chung: ?**

***Pushes Chibella and Chung into a kiss***

**Rena: Awwww how kawaii~!**

**Elsword: Hmmm... I pick Eve**

**Aisha: HOW COULD YOU!**

**Blaze: Some times I don't even know what goes on between them.**

**Proto: I'm not sure what's with them either *Cuddles with Blaze***

**Blaze: *Blushes***

**Rena: THAT'S SO KAWAII~!**

* * *

_Well, that was certainly interesting. Now then, put in the reviews section who we should chat with next Jana~!_


	2. Kiyo!

_So the ring -ER HAT chose Kiyo. Next shall be decided on Sunday, based on what people say in the reviews. Scenario: Chi and Kiyo decide to 'Interview,' and we are introduced to Kiyomaru, Kiyo's OC._

* * *

Elsword: So basically is what we do is just this. Random conversations into insanity. Slowly dwindling past the safeline to go back to sanity.  
Chi: You of all people should know I've passed that line.  
Aisha: No ** Sherlock.  
Chi: Silence my pet. *pats Aisha's head*  
Aisha: Since when-nevermind. Eve, why did you drag us all here.  
Chi: Because her fiance's here.  
Eve: For the last time, STOP PRETENDING WE'RE ENGAGED.  
Chi: IT WILL HAPPEN WOMAN! DENIAL IS THE FIRST STEP!

Kiyo: O_O. Uh... Ok. Didn't think I'd be in the next one but oh well XD

Kiyo: O.o Chi and Eve are engaged?

Kiyomaru: Don't think I didn't notice you looking at Chi that way ;3.

Kiyo: You idiot not Chi *facepalms*

Kiyomaru: *puts Kunai to my neck* Nobody calls me an idiot.

Kiyo: O_O SORRY! PUT THE DAMN KUNAI DOWN!

Kiyomaru: Meh fine. You still need to work on my classes so I'll spare you.

Kiyo: Yeah yeah, I'll get to it.

Kiyomaru: *notices a muffin grenade*

Kiyo: O_O Don't you dare touch that. That's one of Chi's prized muffin grenades. She will MURDER YOU!

Kiyomaru: Nobody tells me what to do.

Kiyo: Fine then. I'll just watch her slowly kill you. I warning you.

Kiyomaru: *steals the grenade* This will be a great weapon.

Kiyo: Um I think you better turn around.

Kiyomaru: Why?

Kiyo: Cause there are a large amount of angry gophers and one scary-ass looking Chi behind you.

Kiyomaru: *sweat drops and slowly turns around* O_O OHMYGODSOMEBODYHELPME! *runs away in terror*

Chi: AFTER HIM MY LOVELY GOPHERS!~

Kiyo: I did warn you...

Chi: *ahem* Even though I wouldn't *cough*mind being married*cough* to ANY of them (except you Raven Miharu and Cheryl can have you :D) I'm not. Besides, I walk-  
Chloe: *muffles Chi's mouth* DON'T. SAY. IT.  
Aisha: Please don't, you gave me nightmares.  
Eve: *blushing*  
Chung: ..I remember back in the day when I used to play with my puppy Lassie *licks lips and rocks back and forth in rocking chair*  
Elsword: Okay, why am I sitting next to the old Chungy-poo?  
Eve: Hey, only Chibell can use that name.  
Chibella: What gives the the fact that I'd use it at all?  
Eve: The fact that you have a crush on both him and Els-  
Chi: *slaps Eve mouth shut* SHHHT.  
Chibella: *sighs* It's not like it's a big secret.  
Rena: Hey, where the balls is Raven?  
Chi: Making me a sammich.  
Elsword: ...I'm not even gonna ask.

*Elsword and Chung doing ROFL*

Chi: *grabs Kiyomaru and drags him to the basement*  
5 minutes later...  
Kiyomaru: AAGGH GOD HELP AAAAAAAAAAH!  
Chi: HEEHEHEHEEE~ QUIT MOVING WILL YOU~? OTHERWISE YOUR SKULL WILL BE PRETTIER~!  
Everyone but Chi and Kiyomaru: O_O

10 minutes later  
Chi: I'm done. What'd I miss?  
Elsword: ..Excuse me while I use Chibell's bucket to vomit.  
Chibella: AY DON'T TOUCH MY BUCKET ELBRAT!

Kiyo: That sounded somewhat scary. I'm glad I wasn't him.

Kiyomaru: YEAH?! WELL MAYBE YOU SHOULD GET IT TOO!

Kiyo: Impossible. I did nothing to upset Chi.

Chung: Well what about time you uh...

Kiyo: *covers Chung's mouth*

Chi: What does he mean by that hmm?~

Kiyo: HA HA HA HA NOTHING!

Kiyomaru: He used Hypersonic stab on all of your gophers while You were away. You're welcome Chi.~

Kiyo: TRAITOR! *looks at chi with terror* I ONLY DID IT IN SELF DEFENSE! WHO WOULDN'T TRY TO SAVE THEMSELVES FROM THOSE THINGS?!

Chi: YOU DID WHAT.  
Chibella: Ooooh you're gonna get it now~ *giggles madly*  
Aisha: Oh lord..  
Eve: NO! *bish slaps Chi*  
Everyone: *UBER GASP*  
Eve: You will NOT. I repeat NOT! HURT. MY. KIYO-KUN!

EVE uses GOD SLAP!  
CHI uses MUFFIN SHIELD!  
CHI uses GOPHER BATTALION!  
EVE uses OBERON GUARD!  
OBERON has fainted!  
The GOPHERS got bored.  
CHI uses MUFIN GRENADE!

BOOM!

EVE has fainted!

Eve: Urrrgh...  
Chi: That's what you get for trying to kill me. But..I'll let you two live. Let this be a warning, Kiyo. Next time you BOTH die. *devious grin and giggle*

Kiyo: EVE! You all right?

Eve: The world is spinning.

Kiyo: You should have not done that.

Eve: BUT I MUST! KIYO-KUN IS MY LOVER! I WILL PROTECT YOU! *hugs and kisses Kiyo*

Kiyo: Oh you. *kisses Eve*

Everyone but Kiyo and Eve: *mouth drops*

Chung and Elsword: EVE IS MINE! KIYO YOU ASSHOLE!

Kiyo: *sweatdrops*

Eve: I'll handle them Kiyo-Kun. *bish slaps both Chung and Elsword*

Elsword and Chung: *knocked out* DX

Kiyo: EVE IS THE GREATEST GIRL EVER! :D

Kiyomaru: Nobody loves me. DX

Aisha: Well what about Ara? She's single.

Ara: DON'T YOU DRAG ME INTO THIS!

Rena: Hey Aisha come here.~

Aisha: O.o All right. *walks over to Rena*

Rena: *whispers something to Aisha*

Aisha: *nods and stands behind Kiyomaru and take off his mask*

Kiyomaru: What the devil are you doing?

Rena: *stands behind Ara and pushes her towards Kiyomaru*

Aisha: *pushes Kiyomaru towards Ara*

Ara and Kiyomaru: *kiss*

Everyone but Kiyomaru and Ara: *doing the ROFL*

Kiyomaru and Ara: YOU GUYS ARE MEAN! DX

Raven: Shouldn't we wrap this up about by now?

Kiyo: You just hate me pedobear..

Raven: OI! NO ONE CALLS ME PEDOBEAR!

Kiyo: *pulls out a laser gun* And you shall stay quiet.

Raven: O_O All right chill out Kiyo.

Eve: How come you didn't pull that out before?

Kiyo: It was still charging XD

Eve: -_-

Kiyo: I sorry Eve-San. *kisses Eve on the cheek*

Eve: *blushes*

Girls: Awwwwwww!~ *wipes a tear away*

Kiyo: Uh..are we still interviewing?

Chibella: Depends, you still Kiyo?  
Chi: Well duh.  
Elsword: SHUSH WOMAN! MY SHOWS ON!  
Chi: DRINK YO PRUNE JUICE AND SHUSH!

Kiyo: Elsword drinks prune juice? O.o

Chung: *tries not to laugh*

Elsword: QUIET!

Kiyomaru: *throws a kunai at Elsword's head*

Elsword: OW! WTF!

Kiyomaru: I don't take orders from a baka like you *twirls a kunai with a finger*

Elsword: YOU WANNA GO?!

Kiyomaru: BRING IT!

*Elsword and Kiyomaru begin fighting*

5 minutes later...

Raven: *looks up from magazine* Are they still fighting?

Kiyo: Can't you hear the clashing of metal?

*sounds of metal hitting each other*

Raven: Oh I hear it now

10 minutes later...

*Elsword lying on his back and Kiyomaru standing on him*

Kiyomaru: I knew you were weak

Elsword: I'M NOT WEAK!

Kiyomaru: Yes you are

Elsword: NO I'M NOT!

Kiyomaru: *puts kunai to neck* Admit it or I kill you

Elsword: O_O ALL RIGHT ALL RIGHT! I'M WEAK! HAPPY?!

Kiyomaru: Yes :3 *gets off Elsword*

Elsword: Now let me get back to my show.

Kiyomaru: Fine

Elsword: *goes back to watching his show*

*shows credits*

Elsword: AW MAN I MISSED IT! THIS IS YOUR FAULT! *points at Kiyomaru*

Kiyomaru: My fault? You could have chosen to ignore me but nooooooo.

Elsword: Meh -_-

Chibella: *stabs Kiyomaru in the stomach multiple times and slashes face before hugging Elsword* Meanie.  
Chi: HAHAHA YOU HAD TO LET YOUR GIRLFRIEND PROTECT YOU XD  
Chung: ... ;-; Chibell...why...*emo corner*  
Chi and Eve: *Rofl-kopter*

Kiyomaru: *dying on the floor*

Raven: Ok was that really necessary? O.o

Chibella: What? Do you wanna end up like him?

Raven: O_O NO NO NO NO NO! *gets on knees and hands and begs Chibella to not kill him*

Chibella: Fine. Go play with your girlfriend :D  
Elsword: Erm...thanks, Chi..  
Chi: I'm over here.  
Chibella: He meant me.  
Chi: Sure, sure.

Kiyomaru: Um hello dying over here!

Kiyo: Go do something about him so he'll quit moaning.

Rena: *sighs* Ok *walks over to Kiyomaru*

Kiyomaru: My my what big breasts you have. Can I feel?

Everyone but Kiyomaru: O_O

Chibella and Chi: Ooh~ He's gonna get it baaaaad~

Rena: *blushes badly and kicks Kiyomaru in the crotch*

Kiyomaru: OH MY GOD! THAT REALLY FU***** HURTS!

Chi, Chibella and Eve: LMAO!

Kiyo: You're bad with girls. LOL!

Rena: You little..  
Kiyomaru: *heals self and tries to feel Rena*  
Chibella: *slaps Kiyomaru and stomps on his head repeatedly* HENTAIII!  
Chi: HAHAHA XD Dayum Elboy you got a badass girl.  
Chung: *growls*  
Chi: Shut it Pikaboy.

Raven and Kiyo: *laughing hard on the ground*  
Chung: -_-  
Kiyomaru: Why does this kind of stuff always happens to me?  
Aisha: It's cause you don't respect women  
Kiyomaru: *stares at Aisha's chest* You're flat and ugly.  
Aisha: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!  
Kiyo: Are you asking for a death wish?  
Aisha: *beats Kiyomaru on the head with staff*  
Kiyomaru: *knocked out and bleeding on the floor*  
Girls: YAY!~ =D  
Kiyo: Wow. I didn't think he'd be a bigger pedo bear than Raven.  
Raven: HEY!

Kiyo: Is my time up yet?

Aisha: Who knows? It's up to Chi to decide.

Everyone but Chi: Well? Is Kiyo's interview over? *waits for Chi to answer*

Chi: Aww, am I that scary? D:  
Kiyo: ...  
Chi: Fine fine, you can go. *le poofs*


	3. Mayumi!

_I've decided to try something new. I will now hurt anyone who tries to feed Lem. That muffin nearly gave him a heart-attack. :D Anyways, today we're interviewing Mayumi~!_

* * *

You've been selected for Author Talk. owo The ring has chosen. We can start whenever, up to you.

Roxie: We should start now.  
Chi: No, I wanna sleep.  
Roxie: START NOW.  
Chi: NO D:  
Roxie: Meanie...  
Chi: Shush woman. *pets Lem*  
Lem: *noms on Chi's hand*  
Chi: Hehe that tickles =w=

Lol xD Must be a special ring... I'll be having two OCs in the interview if you don't mind~ *offers muffin to Lem*

Lem: *noms happily on Muffin* =w= Yum~

Chi: He likes you..you're the first person whose hand didn't get bitten off o.o  
Rena: Holy cheezebuckets, I saw Jesus.  
Chloe: Chi, did you give Rena more crack?  
Chi: That is a secret, my dear Chloe :P  
Roxie: Well Ara's missing, and so is Chibell..  
Chibella: *walks in* Hey, keep it down, I'm playing Grand Theft Auto.  
Roxie: AYE! THAT'S MY XBOX DAMMIT DX  
Chibella: :P Too bad.  
Roxie: GIVE IT BACK WOMAN! *dashes towards Chibella*  
Chibella: MAKE MEH! *ninja teleports to Xbox*  
Rena: ._. ...wat..just happened.  
Chi: For once I didn't have any crack today.  
Elsword: O_O  
Chung: .  
Elsword: WE HAVE A CODE RED! EVERYONE RUN!  
Everyone but Chi: *screams and runs*  
Chi:..But I was tired..

Mayumi: *sneaks behind Roxie and snips off a lock of hair* YES. BEAUTIFUL BLUE HAIR.  
Elsword: IT'S CODE RED WOMAN. QUIT PLAYING AROUND AND RUN!  
Ara: *walks in* ...WTF?!  
Chung: *holds up some crack* Chi want some? ;3  
Raven: ARE YOU TRYING TO GET US ALL KILLED?!  
Ara: *walking away* Just an average day...back to sleep...  
Himeka: Now now everyone please calm down~  
Rena: Who the hell are you?!  
Himeka: You dare address a princess like that? DIE. *low kicks Rena*  
Aisha: *riding on Lem* WHEEEEE

Roxie: MY HAIR..IT'S...IT'S..UNEVEN DDX  
Chi: *snags bag away from Chung and sneaks up behind Ara, putting her mouth to the bag* MWHAHAHAHAHAAA  
Ara: o.o.. . ...8D...WEEEEEEEEEE *summons Cthulhu and rides it*  
Chibella: My apologies, Princess Himeka *bows mockingly*  
Chung: My crack..;_;  
Pikachu: Pika pi. Pikaaaaa~  
Chung: OH MAI~ *glomps Pikachu* =w=  
Pikachu: Pika...CHUUUU!  
Chung: *falls to the ground unconscious*

Rena: PIKAAAAAACHUUUUUUUUUUUUUU *glomps and squeezes*  
Pikachu: Pika pi... *snuggles*  
Aisha: *burns Cthulhu* Oh. My bad.  
Ara: LIES. YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE.  
*screen flashes* ARA VS AISHA  
Aisha has used THUNDERBOLT  
Ara has used ELSWORD SHIELD  
Aisha has FORFEITED  
Chung: Well that was fast.  
Raven: Weren't you unconscious?  
Chung: :D  
Saito: -_- Freak.  
Elsword: IT'S ANOTHER STRANGER!

Roxie: *hugs Elsword and goes to the Emo corner* El..you're my only friend :(  
Chung: *pokes Saito*  
Raven: *pokes Pikachu*  
Pikachu: PIKA CHUUUU!  
Raven: *dies*  
Chibella and Chi: *stomps all over Raven's corpse*

Elsword:...

Rena: Aww..I love you too Pikachu~

Saito: *pokes Aisha*  
Eve: OI. STOP MISTREATING RAVEN'S CORPSE.  
Happy: Aw.. You liiiikkkeee him~  
Eve: HOW DARE YOU. GO BACK TO FAIRY TAIL.  
Happy: *vanishes* :D  
Mayumi: *stabs an Elsword doll* Hehe...  
Chung: *goes to the store and buys a blue wig and puts it on* HEY LOOOK, IM ROXIE!

Roxie: *points MRH at Chung's head* What was that Chung? *evil smile*

Chung: Uhh... *goes statue tree mode*  
Elsword: What a wimp.  
Himeka: Hmph. Commoners.

Roxie: *pokes Chung* ..*grabs Chung's pika-ears and tugs at them*  
Chibella: *slaps Himeka*

Himeka: HOW DARE YOU?! *slaps back*  
Chung: *twitch*  
Raven: *holding a nuclear bomb* Hehe...

Chibella: *pimp slaps Himeka*  
Roxie: *glomps Chung and noms on ears*  
Chi: RAVEN! GIMMEH MAH BOMB BACK BEFORE I MAKE YOU LOSE YOUR LEGS AGAIN! :P

Elsword: CHI'S A DEMON.  
Rena and Aisha: Tell us something that we don't know.  
Mayumi: Hey Roxie, how do Chung's ears taste?  
Chung: HELP MEEEE!  
Saito and Himeka: Naw, we're good.  
Chung: *innocent begging face* Please...  
Raven: NO IT'S MAI BOMB, GTFO.  
Eve: As usual...  
Ara: ...It's chaos.

Chi: *slices off Raven's legs* HOW BOUT NOW? :)  
Roxie: *squeezes Chung's pika-ears* Seriously bro..how do you make these things?  
Chibella: *sits in the emo corner and pets a bottle of crush*  
Everyone: ...

Raven: WTF.  
Chung: Well in the Seiker family, one of my grandparents married a Pikachu... And you can see what happened from there.  
Himeka: ChiChi, you ok there?  
Elsword: SHE APPROACHED THE EMO DEMON!  
Mayumi: Ahaha...

Chibella: WHATCHU CALL MEH BRO? *looms over Elsword*  
Elsword: Ehe..heehe..*looks at Chung and Roxie* I should run now.  
Chung and Roxie: Agreed.  
Roxie: HOLA HOLA HOLA HOLA HOLA. Does that mean...you're a ** child? O_O  
Chi: OH LORD THAT MEANS ALL THE CHUNG FANGURLS BE TRIPPIN XD  
Chibella: *pins Elsword down and raises chainsaw*  
Elsword: AAAAAGH!  
5 minutes later  
*blood slowly trickles out of the other room*  
Raven: *faints like a girl*

Himeka: Im kinda scared now...  
Eve: Agreed.  
Rena: Raven? What happened?  
Raven: *points to both Chi's*  
Rena: ...The one who did this to my Raven... WILL PAY. CHI, CHIBELLA, GET READY TO DIE.  
Saito: YUUUUS. I FOUND THE CHAINSAW THAT CHI USED. NIW WE CAN SEND HER TO JAIL.  
Chung: Uh..Saito.. Behind you...

Chi: *teleports chainsaw to Chibella*  
Chibella: *pimp slaps Rena*  
Chi: *loads muffin cannon and launches* DIE! I SHALL LIVE! LIIIIIIVE!  
Chibella: *cuts off Rena's legs*  
Roxie: *jumps onto Saito and puts shotgun to head* You're gonna keep quiet..or I'll blow your brains out, ya got me, little boy?  
Chung: *runs away to closet*  
Roxie: YOUR EARS ARE NOT SAFE FROM ME, CHUNG SEIKER!

Chung: MY EARS BELIONG TO ME UNTIL I DIE!  
Mayumi: Uh oh, you gave her an idea~  
Saito: *gulps* FORGIVE ME!  
Rena: MY BEAUTIFUL LEGS! HIW DARE YOU... I WILL KILL YOU.  
Himeka: I don't think that you can kill anyone right now...  
Chung: SHOOTING STAR!  
*missile fail, all missiles direct to Chung*  
Chung: HEHHH?!  
Aisha: *noms on muffin* Yummy! =3

Chi: AISHA. PUT. THE MUFFIN. DOWN. OR YOU WILL BE A SKINLESS HEAD ON MY BEDROOM DOOR, AND I WILL WEAR YOUR SKIN ON MY FACE.  
Aisha: O_O  
Chibella: When'd you start doing that?  
Chi: This morning :D I did it to those creepy pedos next door.

Mayumi: Aww, just like Corpse Party!  
Aisha: *takes another bite then places it down* Binding circle! *teleports away quickly* ALL OF YOU ARE DEMONS.  
Rena and Raven: HEY, WE JUST HAD OUR LEGS CUT OFF.  
Saito: Do you have a shot gun pointed at you? NO.  
Himeka: Calm down... Poor Chung got by his own attack..

Roxie: *smiles and gets off of Saito while patting his head* Good boy~! Now next time, I won't give you a warning!  
Chibella: *shakes Chung* WAKE UP YOU LITTLE POKE-HUMAN!  
Chung: HUH! *slaps Chibella*  
Chibella: ...*pimp slaps Chung*  
Chung: *K.O!*

Eve: CHUNG! THAT'S NOT THE PROPER WAY TO SLAP SOMEONE.  
Saito: He can't hear you...  
Himeka: There's a proper way to slap someone...?  
Eve: Yes it's done like this... *Bish slaps Elsword awake*  
Elsword: agbjfeinsfnv The heck?  
Mayumi: O.O  
Chung: Im awake again.. *chokes and gets again*

* * *

_It's a bit short, but Mayumi found Chi's crack stash and well...ehehe..  
Let's just say it ended badly._

_Mayumi shall be home soon with a few lost limbs._

_Next Author, please~!_


End file.
